


Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem 2: ft. Zevran Arainai and Sebastian Vael

by WittyPiglet



Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Isabela, Cat Sebastian, Celibate Sebastian Vael, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dog Hawke, Dom Varric Tethras, F/M, Fisting, Fox Zevran, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Fenris (Dragon Age), Switch Hawke, Switch Isabela, Switch Zevran Arainai, Varric Tethras' Nicknames, wolf fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet
Summary: Varric’s (totally not) harem grew a little more one day, thanks to the combined efforts of Isabela and Hawke. Another sexy elf (Isabela’s work, though it didn’t take much convincing), and they even lured a member of the chantry to Varric’s chambers once a week.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Isabela, Fenris/Male Hawke, Fenris/Varric Tethras, Varric Tethras & Sebastian Vael, Zevran Arainai/Fenris, Zevran Arainai/Hawke, Zevran Arainai/Isabela, Zevran Arainai/Male Hawke, Zevran Arainai/Varric Tethras
Series: Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem (the series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557889
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Varric Tethras' Pet Play Harem 2: ft. Zevran Arainai and Sebastian Vael

Varric’s (totally not) harem grew a little more one day, thanks to the combined efforts of Isabela and Hawke. Another sexy elf (Isabela’s work, though it didn’t take much convincing), and they even lured a member of the chantry to Varric’s chambers once a week.

**<<VT>>**

Isabela cooed into his ear as she slid armor off slim elven shoulders. “Ah, Isabela. So impatient, my dear~”

“You know me, Zevran. I love a good time and I hate to wait.” They shared a quiet laugh and Isabela shoved Zevran towards the bed of his rented tavern room. It wasn’t often her friend (with benefits) came around, once in a blue moon honestly, but when he did they always spent the night locked away.

Isabela climbed on top of Zevran, straddling slim hips with her much more curvaceous body. A look of curiosity came over his face and Zevran reached up to catch the shaking tag of the collar around his pirate lover’s neck.

“Mm, what have we here? Rivaini? Is that a nickname of sorts? I’ve never thought I’d see the day you were collared. Though I never would have expected it to literally happen.” The blonde chuckled and let the tag go in favor of feeling the leather of the collar. “It suits you, my dear.”

Isabela ran her hand over Zevran’s bare chest and gave a low whistle. “It could suit you too, you know?” At the raised brow, she winked and slid down his legs to begin undoing Zevran’s pants. “You remember Hawke?”

“Of course.”

“What about Varric.”

“The dwarf? Yes.”

“And Fenris?”

“Wasn’t he the tattooed elf? I don’t think he liked me very much.”

“Fenris doesn’t like anyone very much.” Isabela managed to tug Zevran’s pants down far enough for his cock to pop free. “Varric’s got himself a little harem going, despite his objections to calling it a harem.”

“Oh ho! A harem you say? Interesting indeed.”

“Let me finish. It started with drinking and Hawke and then I had convinced Fenris to come with me for a night of fun with them. The rest is history. Almost.” She winked at him again and smirked. “I call it his pet harem.”

“Pet harem? Like animals?”

“Not exactly. More like animal tail butt plugs, clip on animal ears, and nice collars. We all have them, even Fenris agreed to the collar surprisingly.” Zevran ran his hand up Isabela’s smooth thigh and grinned as he tugged the string tying her panties up loose.

“Mm, that sounds sexy to no end.”

“It is. And I’m sure Varric-” She tip-toed her fingers across Zevran's chest and up his throat. “-wouldn’t mind one more joining.”

“Mm, that the case? Ooh! Can I be a fox? They’re so very sly Isabela.” The elf was suppressing his laughter as he eyed the pirate woman.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” She giggles and lifts her self up enough to remove her panties the rest of the way.

“We shall save that for tomorrow, tonight is for us.” Zevran pushes himself up onto his elbows to kiss her chest and nibbles at the lovely skin.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself~”

**<<VT>>**

A low whistle met his ears as his shirt met the floor. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about his tats, Rivaini.” Varric looked the bare-chested elf up and down appreciatively, eyeing his tattoos and especially the crow at the ‘V’ of his hips.

“Do I ever lie about a person’s  _ assets. _ ” Isabela winked at the dwarf from over Zevran’s shoulders and snaked her arms around his waist, yanking him back against her body. She nuzzled into his neck, body nude as can be and ears and tail in place already.

Varric’s other two ‘pets’, ‘Elf’ and ‘Waffles’, were not as physical as Isabela was being with him. True, Hawke (or should he call him ‘Waffles’?) was actively leaning into his legs heavily, but Fenris was being reclusive, hiding away on the bed.

All in due time.

Hawke apparently thought he should get a turn to play with their new playmate. He was already pawing at Zevran’s leather breeches, trying to undo them while groping the elf at the same time. It was working surprisingly well.

The dwarf was watching the three of them with a smirk before retreating back to the bed where Fenris lay. “With the stories Isabela has told about you, I doubt you’ll need much preparation.” The second he was on the bed, Fenris had his head in his lap and began to nuzzle his thigh. “Probably a lot looser than Elf or Waffles, hm?”

Zevran winks at Varric and lets Hawke do all the work of removing his pants. “I tend to do the penetrating, my friend. Though I am far from opposed to taking a good cock or two.” He hears Isabela giggling behind him. “You can’t even judge me, Bela.”

“No, I can not.”

Zevran’s witty retort was cut off with a quiet gasp when the bloody Champion took him half-way down his throat. He threaded his fingers through Hawke’s shaggy hair and gave a sharp tug, urging him to keep going. He was good, if a bit inexperienced with his tongue, but not everyone was as lucky as he to grow up with whores. He was good enough though and it didn’t help that Isabela thought it a grand idea to knead his behind with her hands.

The elven rogue canted his hips forward, shoving himself deeper down Hawke’s throat. Zevran was mildly impressed when this didn’t elicit a gag from the human. “No gag reflex? Impressive!” He loosened his grip slightly when he got distracted by Varric and Fenris, the other elf seemed to take a page from Hawke’s book as he had already relieved Varric’s straining erection from the confines of his pants. It was mesmerizing watching the slow, lazy strokes of Fenris’s tongue against a hard cock, nothing like how Hawke sucked dick. Fenris was slow about it, taking his time and savoring the taste.

That was really fucking hot.

Zevran’s hips stuttered and a quiet gasp was all Varric needed to hear. “That’s enough boy, don’t take him over the edge yet, we’ve got all night to wear him out still.” Hawke seemed to sulk as he pulled off Zevran’s cock with an audible and wet  _ ‘pop’ _ . The Antivan elf was so tempted to yank the Champion back onto his cock by his hair, but he forced himself to refrain from doing so.

With one crook of his finger, Varric had Isabela and Hawke tugging him towards the bed. His other hand had ran down Fenris’s spine, stopping at the base of the tail and giving a few gentle tugs here and there.

“Come on now,” he said. “Let’s get you taken care of~” Varric tugged him into a kiss, being careful of the fact Fenris was between them. They only pulled apart when Isabela purred and began to rub her cheek on the dwarf’s shoulder. “Alright, alright girl.” He sighs affectionately and pets her head. “Waffles, be a good boy and get our new friend ready for me.” This seemed to spark some sort of mood in Jericho Hawke as he immediately reached for the oil set out in preparation for the night’s events. “Rivaini, can you take care of our dear Fenris? Remember to be gentle, he’s fragile~” The elf on Varric’s cock growled and pulled off, baring his teeth up at him. This only made Varric chuckle and pet his head.

Isabela and Hawke both coated their fingers in oil and shared twin smirks. Varric leaned back against the pillows and gently urged Fenris’s head back down so he could watch and be pleasured at the same time. Fenris tensed his whole body as the first digit entered him, which was normal for him, but Isabela and Varric still pet his hair and body to soothe him.

Zevran, on the other hand, took it like a champ. Hawke easily slipped in two fingers at once, working the blonde elf open quickly. “He really is loose.” Hawke snickered and kissed Zevran’s shoulder as began to ride his fingers. It wasn’t long before he slipped his third and then a fourth finger into the impatient rogue before him. “Should I try my whole fist? He’s already got four fingers inside.” Hawke bit the spot that he kissed teasingly before glancing over at Varric for confirmation.

“Mm,” Varric rubbed one of Fenris’s actual flesh ears and chuckled quietly. “He doesn’t look like he’ll be able to handle much more, but go right ahead.”

“E-Eh?” Zevran look momentarily shocked before Hawke pushed between his shoulder blades so he fell onto his hands and knees, popping his thumb inside the moaning elf under him. Slowly, Zevran sank onto his wrist with a whimper. Hawke leaned over to trail his tongue down Zevran’s spine, shifting to make a fist inside the Antivan man.

Zevran choked on a moan and buried his face in his arms. He’s felt bigger things than a single human fist and forearm inside him before (he’s had  _ plenty  _ qunari lovers after all), but it didn’t make the sensation any less intense.

“Ah ha! Look at that!” Varric grinned and casually began to tug Fenris’s hair gently, just enough to get him to pull up. Zevran was almost delirious with pleasure as he spread his legs farther. Fenris didn’t seem to like it very much and sneered at the other elf, heated glare boring holes in him. Isabela caught this look first and giggled.

“Varric, I think he’s jealous~”

“Hm? Varric glanced up at his little wolf’s face and smirked. “Definitely looks like it. Don’t be jealous Elf.” With his grip still in Fenris’s hair, he pulls him down into a loving kiss. He didn’t let him up until they both were in desperate need of air. “Don’t be jealous, you’re still  _ my  _ elf. He can be my...Killer. Yeah, he’s my Killer and you’re my Elf.” Zevran grunts and shakily looks over his shoulder at the dwarf.

“I-I’d say that name s-suits me quite well.” He groans and pushes back onto Hawke’s fist. His cock was leaking like crazy and he was rambling into the bedding, begging for more and more like a bitch in heat.

Isabela gently pulled her fingers from Fenris, dragging a whimper past his lips, and pat his ass. “I’d say Fenris is all ready to go, are you done fist fucking Zevran yet, Hawke?” The Champion stuck his lower lip out and began to sulked.

“Fine, yes…” Hawke slowly withdrew his hand, making a slick wet noise when it popped out of Zevran. The elf shivered and shook with his ass still high and now gaping slightly.

“F-Fuck...Fuck….” Zevran was whimpering and pushed himself up onto shaking arms.

“Waffles, come take Elf for me.” Hawke needed no more urging than that, tugging Fenris into his lap and nuzzling into his neck. He was already rutting against the elf’s bare ass.

Zevran flipped onto his back and tugged Isabela down towards him, peppering kisses along the corners of her mouth and down her throat, past her collarbone and towards her voluptuous bosom. He cupped one in his hand and took the other’s nipple into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. The lovely woman above him began to moan, lacing her fingers through blonde locks as pleasure coursed down her spine.

“O-Oh! He’s quite good with his tongue Varric.” Isabela winked at him and Varric chuckled as he settled himself between tan thighs. 

Zevran pulls off and flicks his tongue against the pointy bud. “I can show you how good my tongue is in a more...sensitive area.”

“Mm, no objections here my dear.” Without ceremony, Isabela through one of her legs over the elf’s head and lowered herself down onto his face, immediately letting out a long drawn out moan as Zevran’s tongue went to town on her soaking wet pussy.

“He sure is an eager one.” Varric gave a slight slap to Zevran’s inner thigh.

Isabela was biting her lip and squeezing her own breasts as she tried to formulate words. “I-If I recall correctly, his motto is pleasure begets pleasure-Oh!” She grinded her hips downward and reached down to Zevran’s pecs, pinching and teasing his nipples.

Varric gave his other thigh a good slap, reddening the tan skin, before pushing himself into the now only slightly gaping orifice. Zevran’s whimpering was muffled by Isabela and he reached up to hold onto her thighs as she rode his face.

“How is he still tight after that fisting he took?” Varric grunted and lifted one of Zevran’s legs onto his shoulder. “Must have a talented ass.” The dwarf’s attention is caught momentarily by Fenris, who was currently riding Hawke, when the elf scoffed. There was a clearly irritated and disgruntled look on his face despite the fucking he was receiving. “Awe, he’s still jealous.” Varric reaches over to cup the back of Fenris’s neck to pull him down into a gente kiss, nipping at his pink lips. “Mm, there we go~ No need to be jealous Elf.” He pulled away then and slowly urged Fenris’s head downwards. “Be a good boy and play nice with our new playmate now. He’s been nice to you so far, give him a treat.”

Fenris was momentarily confused before his eyes lit up in understanding and he hesitantly licked against the tip of Zevran’s shaft. The position wasn’t the greatest, it was uncomfortable even, but Fenris wanted to do good for Varric so he endured and tried his best to please the Antivan elf.

Zevran seemed to like it if his hips suddenly pushing upwards was anything to go by.

“Such a good boy there.” Varric began to pet Fenris’s hair and grinned. Any further comment was cut off by Isabela screaming her release and arching her back. The pirate woman panted quietly as she slid of Zevran, his face bearing a proud smirk and coated in her juices. Isabela leaned down to kiss him, tasting herself on his sinful lips.

Varric’s next thrust forced him to pull away as it sent him over the edge and into Fenris’s mouth. His fellow elf nearly gagged as Zevran’s seed filled his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge as he hadn’t swallowed any. Fenris waited till he was done before pulling up and staring up at Varric from his current position. The dwarf thumbed at the corner of his mouth, catching a drop of cum from the corner.

“You’re choice, Elf. You don’t have to swallow it.” Fenris hesitates before swallowing Zevran’s cum. He panted quietly and Varric swiped his thumb over his swollen lips before tugging his Elf into another breathtaking kiss.

Varric still didn’t let up in his thrusting, despite the oversensitive body beneath him whimpering and squirming.

Hawke grunted his own climax and it only took a stroke of his hand to have Fenris coming undone above him. A few more thrusts and Varric pulled out of the whining assassing, stroking himself to completion across his stomach. Isabela was the one to grab Zevran’s fox tail and slip into into his gaping hole much too easily.

Fenris was dragged down onto Hawke’s chest as he slipped out. Varric chuckled and took a comfortable position leaning against the pillows, Hawke and Fenris joining him on one side with Fenris still across Hawke’s chest and Zevran and Isabela on the other.

This was  _ nice _ .

**<<VT>>**

Sebastian Vael. He was a good little Chantry boy. Never straying from his righteous path, nor swayed by the temptations presented before him. He was a good boy and they would respect his vows.

It was much easier than Isabea and Hawke thought it would be at first. They knew of his vows and they wanted to try and get him to break his chastity vow as part of a little game of theirs, but when that failed and Varric found out they changed their motive. Varric was less than pleased to find out what they were up to and gave them both a stern talking to with two snickering elves in the background.

Sebastian did eventually succumb to their persistent requests, so long as nothing sexual happened with him. It happened later in the week, not long before Zevran was planning to depart Kirkwall.

“You promise we aren’t going to partake in any debauchery?”

“Promise Choir-Boy.” Only when Sebastian gave him verbal permission did Varric hold up the cat ears and clipped them into place. Varric and Sebastian were the only two still clothed and the Chantry brother was obviously uncomfortable with this. Varric had to threaten the others all with zero playtime for a good while if they even so much as attempted to seduce Sebastian. 

Varric held up the cat tail and unlike the others’ tails, it wasn’t an anal plug. It was a tail attached to a leather belt that could slip through the belt loops on Sebastian’s breeches. He even let Sebastian do it himself. You see, Varric could make fun of Sebastian’s celibacy all other vows, but he wouldn't dream of pressuring the man into doing such things he’s vowed against. That just settled wrong in his stomach.

“Want to try your collar? It’s cotten like Fenris’s. It’s even the purest colors I could think of.” Varric held up the aforementioned collar. It was made of white cotton with a pretty golden trim and a tag, naming him “Choir-Boy” officially. Varric had even went as far as to have a short segment from the Chant of Light engraved on the opposite side of the tag. It would be just plain rude to refuse after he had gone through so much trouble to have it customized for him.

“I’ll wear it. It’s really nice.” He allowed Varric to fasten the collar around his throat and felt an odd sort of calm and peace. Like after he had just confessed his sins to Grand Cleric Elthina. “I-thank you Varric.” The dwarf smiled at him then and it made Sebastian even happier than before.

“Hungry Choir-Boy? I’m sure the others are.” Sebastian nodded and leaned against Varric slightly.

“Good, we have plenty of bread and cheese.” He retrieved the platter off the table and took a seat in his armchair. “Come on and remember cats don’t walk on their hind legs Sebastian.” The other four were already on the floor and crawling towards Varric. Watching them in the small amount of time he had been there, Sebastian noticed a bit of the group’s dynamic.

Varric, for one, had no favorites but he did treat them all in vastly different ways. He was rough and demanding with Hawke, teasing with Isabela and Zevran, and he treated Fenris as if he was made of glass.

Hawke was eager to please and always wanting some sort of punishment. He had a teasing rivalry with Isabela and vice versa, he was heavily attached to Fenris in what Sebastian suspected were romantic and not just sexual feelings. With Zevran it was harder to tell, but it seemed like the two got along relatively well.

Isabela, being the only female in the group so far, reveled in the special attention she would get from Varric and the others. She was particularly close with Zevran, most likely from past history.

Fenris was much different from the others. He was quite reclusive and shied away from most touches, till the others pulled him in. He seemed to reciprocate Hawke’s possible feelings and looked to enjoy curling into the Champions side. Isabela tended to fluster him quite a bit, another reason he would hide next to Hawke. Now his relationship with Zevran was clearly the most amusing to Varric. Fenris had and either an honest dislike for the other elf or he just felt an intense jealousy towards him.

This attitude amused Zevran and he appeared to utterly enjoy teasing Fenris. Hawke was another one he delighted in teasing, but more so with his body. Isabela and him were very fond of each other and often were found lying across each other.

It was a varying group dynamic, but it seemed to work for everyone involved.

Back to the moment at hand now.

Fenris’s jealousy for Zevran was showing now as they were lightly fighting each other to get the first piece of cheese from Varric’s hand while Isabela and Hawke were watching the two actively.

Sebastian, after taking a deep calm breath, slid to his hands and knees, crawling over to the group surrounding Varric’s chair. The dwarf looked over their heads and flashed him a bright smile that had butterflies filling his stomach.

“Elf, Killer. Stop the feuding you two.” Varric chastised quietly and used his free hand to tug both of their non-animal ears sharply. The two whined and rubbed their ears, Zevran pouting and Fenris sulking quietly. “Choir-Boy. Come on closer.” Isabela nudged hi side, careful not to touch him with any of her bits. The archer made his way closer and hesitantly opened his mouth, letting Varric feed him with no fuss. “There we go. Maybe later, I can take you for a walk~” Sebastian knew he was teasing, but it still made him get those odd butterflies in his stomach again.

This was nice.

**<VT>>**

“Look, I’ve heard enough stories about your…. _ exploits _ to get a decent picture of you before we even officially met. So, I know it’d be pretty damn selfish to ask you to commit to what we all have, especially since you’ll be gone and in the wind for who knows how long by morning. You can leave your collar with us, or take it with you. All I can ask is when you do where it, don’t stray. That’s all I ask of any of you.”

Zevran smiled slightly and ran his thumb over the leather of the collar in his hand. He loved the feel of the leather and the dark green color. The tag said Killer and Zevran was so very fond of it. “Varric, I’d like to take it with me. It’ll be motivation not to die and make it back to you lot soon.”

This brought a smile to the dwarf’s face and he gently pulled Zevran down so he could kiss his forehead. “Be safe Killer.”

“Always am.” He winked and straightened up, putting the collar back around his neck. “Whenever I feel this leather around my throat, my body is yours whether I’m in your arms or across the land.” Varric gave a sad smile and turned to leave the inn’s room.

“Till next time, Killer.”

“Till next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends installment #2 and installment #3 is under way. Three will join next, one man with two woman. Two are romance options and one is a temporary companion, though I won't say what game. Good luck guessing.
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas or things they want to see, just let me know. I also am taking suggestion for character watchwords in this series, plus requests for unrelated stories.


End file.
